Really Something
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: Tanya's thoughts on her sister, Kate's new relationship with Garrett.
1. Chapter 1

_**Really Something  
Kate x Garrett**_

_**Tanya's POV**_

I was standing outside watching my little, well technically in human years we're the same age, but I was changed first, sister Kate help Bella work on projecting her shield with Edward. Then I saw Kate turn to Renesmee and ask if she wanted to help. I felt that was definitely crossing the line and I could see that Bella agreed with me on that subject. Our own mother—wince—would have never let Kate do that, and I wanted to step in and but then we'd start arguing again, like sisters do.

Then I saw Zafrina step forward and almost everyone, except for Edward, Bella, and Nessie, including me, were all blinded. It was somewhat unnerving, but having been blind in my human life meant I knew exactly how to react. The others were all clueless, though. Bella managed to shield both Kate and Garrett and grinned, but then her shield whiplashed back at her and Nessie was temporarily blinded until Bella reshielded her. Then we all started walking around and talking to each other, but I carefully watched Kate. She took our mother's death hard on herself, like it was her fault, but it wasn't. It was the Volturi and I still want revenge for that.

I saw "Mr. Confident Patriot" Garrett, he was changed during the Revolutionary War, walk over to Kate and, even though I wanted to keep on Kate, I left her, Edward, Bella, Nessie, Jacob, ugh that dog stinks, and Garrett alone—actually I just started talking to Zafrina and glanced casually in Kate and Garrett's direction once in a while. I couldn't help overhearing their conversation though. I tried not to, but it happened anyway.

_**Bella's POV**_

"Kate," Garrett called as the others murmured and drifted slightly away, disturbed by the moment of blindness; vampires were not used to feeling vulnerable. The tall, sandy-haired Garrett was the only non-gifted immortal who seemed drawn to my practice sessions. I wondered what the lure was for the adventurer.

"I wouldn't, Garrett," Edward cautioned.

Garrett continued toward Kate despite the warning, his lips pursed in speculation. "They say you can put a vampire flat on his back."

"Yes," she agreed. Then, with a sly smile, she wiggled her fingers playfully at him. "Curious?"

Garrett shrugged. "That's something I've never seen. Seems like it might be a bit of an exaggeration...."

"Maybe," Kate said, her face suddenly serious. "Maybe it only works on the weak or the young. I'm not sure. You look strong, though. Perhaps you could withstand my gift." She stretched her hand out to him, palm up—a clear invitation. He lips twitched, and I was pretty sure her grave expression was an attempt to hustle him.

Garrett grinned at the challenge. Very confidently, he touched her palm with his index finger.

And then, with a loud gasp, his knees buckled and he keeled over backward. His head hit a piece of granite with a sharp cracking noise. It was shocking to watch. My instincts recoiled against an immortal incapacitated that way; it was profoundly wrong.

"I told you so," Edward muttered. Garrett's eyelids trembled for a few seconds, and then his eyes opened wide. He stared up at the smirking Kate, and a wondering smile lit his face.

"Wow," he said

"Did you enjoy that?" she asked skeptically.

"I'm not crazy," he laughed, shaking his as got slowly to his knees, "but that was sure something!"

"That's what I hear."

_**Tanya's POV**_

Did I just that and hear that, too? Could my little sister be flirting with a guy? Then I remembered something from a life before this orphaned life my sisters and I now live, a life when we had a mother.

Flashback

"_Girls, we're going to the beach," our mother called. "Tanya, Irina, find Kate." I grabbed Irina, and muttered "Let's find Kate, again." Irina twisted free of my grasp and grumbled, "Kate's right there, still trying to find her bathing suit." I tripped over something and yelled, "Kate, I'm gonna kill you!" Kate looked at me, touched my arm and knocked me out. Then she saw her bathing suit, "Hey, Tanya, you found my bathing suit. Thanks!" _

_Our mother came looking for us and said, "Girls, what is going on here?" Irina looked at her and said, "Mommy, Kate and Tanya were fighting and Tanya said she's was gonna kill Kate and then Kate zapped her and..." "Shh, Irina, Tanya's not going to kill Kate. Everyone in the car, before you two start arguing again." Kate poked me and said, "Uh, Mom, Tanya's not moving. I think I might have killed her on accident."_

_  
I weakly sat up slowly and Kate and Irina tackled me. "Get off me." I grumbled, trying to stand. Kate held out her hand to help me up and I asked, "You're not going to shock me again, are you?" "No, I just did that because you said you were going to kill me." I shrugged and Irina and Kate helped me to my feet. "Can we go now? Can we go now? Can we go now?" the three of us all asked/pestered our mom._

_We reached the beach I playfully punched and then we started tussling. "Careful, girls," I heard our mother call. "If you get too far, Tanya, you're in charge." "What?!" Kate screeched. I smirked at her. "You heard her." Irina faced Mom and said, "Mommy, can I go swimming now?" "Yes, just back in time to eat. That goes for the two of you as well."_

_Kate and I continued to wrestle, until we hit something that strangely warm, almost comfortable. We got up slowly, I had my hand to yank Kate behind me, and murmured in her ear, "Get ready to run." She nodded and then peeked around me to see what it or who it was we'd bumped into._

_It was a tall, sandy-haired vampire. I backed away, and grabbing Kate's arm, ran away. She smiled impishly at the stranger and, as soon as we almost a safe distance away, she zapped me. I collapsed._

_  
Kate ran back to the stranger and held out her hand and said, "Hi. What's your name?" "Garrett, but didn't your parents ever tell you not to talk to strangers." "But you're not a stranger. I've seen you before, back when I was human. Don't you remember?" "Oh right, yeah, the teenager from Virginia who almost died during a thunderstorm. You're Kate, right?" Kate nodded excitedly and then I grabbed her arm again and dragged her off, but she yelled, "Bye, Garrett! I hope we meet again!" "I sure don't," I muttered angrily and she punched me angrily. Garrett waved to us and said, "Bye Kate," his voice almost a whisper._

_I then noticed the excited glint in my sister's eyes. She was in love with a nomad. Oh man, I couldn't tell Mom and neither could she. Of course, we both told and swore Irina to secrecy, for safety reasons._

End of Flashback

I watched my sister flirt with her old crush and had to smile. Of course, did she remember her first meeting with Garrett?

I was ready to deal with the Volturi. Then Caius killed our youngest sister, Irina. He stared at me and Kate and coldly said, "Now she has paid for her actions." An enraged and inhuman roar escaped me and Kate and we lunged toward Caius, but we were stopped. Garrett stopped Kate, not caring if he got zapped, obviously.

I saw right away that this was going to turn into a fight. I watched as Garrett leaned over to Kate and said, "If we live through this, I'll follow you anywhere, woman." Finally, the proof I'd needed to prove that Garrett liked Kate as much as she liked him. "Now he tells me," she muttered angrily. Obviously, she was upset because she and Garrett would probably die, but on the upside, they wouldn't spend too much time apart.

Then Alice and Jasper returned and the fight was avoided. Carmen, Eleazar, Kate, Garrett, who's now a part of our family, and I all returned to Denali.

_**The End**_


	2. Author's Note

_**A/N. Hey guys, listen up. I have a poll for deciding who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath and tells her that Angel's missing. So far, no one, besides me, has voted on it. So vote for who you want to sacrifice to Max's wrath or I won't update this story anymore and you'll never know Max's reaction, if Angel is found, and if the person is killed. It's on my profile and if no one else votes, the person I voted for to be the sacrifice will be the one sent. I want someone to say I think so-and-so should face Max. So go vote.  
**_


	3. Author's Note 2

**_A/N. Hey guys, thanks for all the votes so far. We're halfway done. Just 50 more votes and you'll learn who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath. So be sure to vote.  
_**


End file.
